Reload, Rewind, Replay, Rewrite
by myahoo
Summary: They thought they were done with the war, but they find themselves waking up at the beginning again. Given a second chance, can they change just enough to end the war the way they want it to? Or will the consequences leave them worse off than before?
1. Reload I

Disclaimer: KAA owns Animorphs. Anything not recognizable as hers is probably mine, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

><p>Of course she'd be the first one to remember; she was the first one to die, after all. <em>Still<em>, she thinks, _ten years old is a little young to be remembering what you did during an entire_ _war._

She's lying on her bed and the house is quiet. Her younger sisters are fast asleep and her mother is out working late again. It's weird for her to realize that she doesn't have to worry about Yeerks, Visser Three, Controllers, or any part of the war yet because, even if they are here, at this point in time, there's nothing she can do about it. Besides, it would be beyond stupid and insane to try anything when she can't even morph.

The only other thing she really needs to do is give her cousin and her semi-boyfriend a piece of her mind. But the next time she sees Jake, he looks at her with innocent, childlike eyes and she realizes that he isn't the same Jake who'd essentially sent her to her death. And she's unsettled by that, along with the fact that she doesn't even know whether Tobias is living in her city yet. She's glad Cassie's still there for her, though, even if she feels absolutely terrible about not being able to tell her about this.

Eventually, she gets used to it, and it never really feels _right_, but at least she's alive. In three years, history might just repeat itself and she would take this second chance with both hands.

* * *

><p>Something else was wrong here.<p>

A little voice in the back of his mind is shouting it as loud as it possibly can, but everything is wrong right now because his mom's gone and she's not coming back and he'll never see her again and they never even found her body. He sits numbly next to his weeping father and the priest's words make no imprint on his mind. How was the world still turning when his world had stopped? How could the sun still rise every day when his mom wouldn't be there to see it with him and his dad? And even though his dad is weeping and bawling and crying his eyes out, he sits silently with his face dry and his eyes glazed because this can't be happening.

And that screaming part is refusing to believe that his mom is dead, absolutely dead-set against accepting it and he doesn't know _why_.

He turns around to see who showed up to the funeral and a boy three rows back catches his attention. There is nothing special about the other boy, though he looks angry instead of sad, but he can't help feeling that the other boy is familiar somehow, as though they know each other from somewhere, but he's forgotten. He doesn't spend long thinking about it, though, (_because his_ _mom is gonegone_gone) but he files it away to look at later.

When everything's just the tiniest bit better. And he ignores the feeling he has that things won't be better for a long time.

* * *

><p>He is missing something, he's sure of it.<p>

But he doesn't know what it is. He is in the wrong city, but he doesn't know why he's so sure of that. He knows his mother is out there somewhere, but he doesn't know where she is or why he's so sure. He knows his father is unusual, but he doesn't know how he is or how he knows. And he has a feeling that he's had friends before, though he can never remember who they are.

It's a little frustrating to know that you know things about yourself, but not to know how you know or who told you or even what exactly you know. All he has to go on is feelings and that isn't helping him much at the moment. It doesn't explain how he knows he's strong, that he has suffered and pulled through, that _he_ is the one who lets the bullies push him around.

And it doesn't explain his dreams of flying, of catching thermals and rising up, up, up in the sky and still being able to see the newspapers down below. It doesn't explain the flashes of blue fur and almond-shaped eyes that dance elusively through the fog of his mind or the bursts of emotion that explode in response to vaguely familiar names.

All he knows is that he is missing his wings and his next trip to his uncle's will provide all the answers he needs.

* * *

><p>The sudden return surprises her.<p>

She opens her eyes and looks around the room, recognizing it as hers and yet…not. It is her room of years ago, before the war, before losing all of her friends, before she forces herself to move on and not think about what could have (_should have_) been. But it is also her room now, the only room she's ever known or had and she could find everything in it in a heartbeat.

Confused, she racks her brain, trying to remember the last thing to happen to her, and she gets two different memories in response. The first is her bedroom and Erek and her last request before she drifts away with her final thoughts on all of her lost friends, having already said good-bye to everyone else who came after. The second is school and Rachel and going to bed on a Friday night, having completed all her homework and looking forward to spending a day at The Gardens with her mom.

_But that can't be right_, she thinks. Her mom has been dead for years and Rachel for even longer. Education, in any form, is a distant memory. And she's definitely out of practice because it takes her a while to remember the higher beings who had once meddled in her life.

Yet, she gets the feeling that they're not the ones responsible for this particular incident, and she'd learned during the war to listen to her gut feelings, so she trawls through whatever memories she has to try to find the one responsible. There's a fuzzy memory of a meeting between a group of people and one immensely powerful being, but it slips away before she can do much more with it.

Either way, she's more than ready to begin what must be her second chance. Especially if she can see all the Animorphs again.

* * *

><p>In the back of his mind, there's something he doesn't want to remember.<p>

He has no idea what it is or why he constantly shies away from it, but he knows he doesn't _want_ to remember. He has the feeling that if he remembers, his world will fall apart and that's something he doesn't ever want to happen.

His cousin is part of it, though; this he knows. He remembers that time a year or two ago, when she came up to him with an emotion in her eyes that he's never seen before, only to pause in confusion. A moment later, the emotion is gone and she is back to being his cousin, yet there is this…weight about her that he feels he should have recognized.

And he knows, _knows_ that The Sharing is somehow involved. A chill always travels up and down his spine whenever he hears the name, and an ominous shiver had gone through him when Tom started attending the gatherings. He had felt sick, all the way to his soul, when he realized Tom was spending more and more time with that stupid group and that something in the back of his mind started pointing out every un-Tom-like thing his brother did.

But, no matter how much he doesn't want to remember whatever that something is, his gut is saying that all the answers he needs is in that forgotten, closed-up area. So, he'll try to remember what he doesn't want to. For his brother's sake, if nothing else.

* * *

><p>He tries to ignore it, but it doesn't go away.<p>

He knows he has never left the homeworld before. He had always been too young, not experienced enough, not old enough, not even an _aristh_, and the comments irritated him, but he had tried not to show it. It never fooled his brother, though, and he is the only one he tells about his problems because he is never treated as an ignorant child when he is around his older brother. So, he is the only one who knows of the odd dreams he has been having.

Besides, there is something terrifyingly familiar about the others in his dreams, though he knows he has never met them before. Sometimes there are three four-legged alien creatures of differing colors (_Prince Jake, Rachel, Cassie_), an odd bird with only one pair of wings (_Tobias_), and a creature that appears able to maneuver on either four limbs or two limbs (_Marco_) fighting Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and the Abomination. Other times, there are four alien individuals that walk on only two legs and communicate using mouth-sounds and the distant tingle of an unknown sense (_humans_).

His brother only smiles mysteriously at him afterwards and says ((When the time comes, you will know all you need to know, Aximili. Trust me.)) And he nods in agreement, uncomprehendingly, but he has a feeling that he will understand all too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's been a while since I've been in this fandom, but I recently got my hands on all of the Animorphs books, so I came back to browse. The result? This idea.

Anyway, I'm just posting this out there to see if I get any interest before I decide whether to continue and I'm at a bit of a block with my other story, so...yeah.

Enjoy~


	2. Reload II

Disclaimer: KAA owns Animorphs. Anything not recognizable as hers is probably mine, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

><p>The first time she sees Rachel in this life, she can't stop her vision from blurring because Rachel's <em>here<em> again, where she can hear her voice and nudge her side and see those daring blue eyes light up. She's missed her best friend so bad and she's been the only one for so many years, but she pulls back and lets her younger version deal with the younger Rachel, a Rachel who's never seen the battlefield, who's never grown wings as an eagle or swam as a dolphin or fought as a grizzly, who's alive and well when the one she knows has been dead for decades.

"Hey Rachel," she says, as she falls into step alongside the best friend she thought she'd never see again. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fine," the blonde replies nonchalantly, and Cassie almost grins because it is wonderful to hear Rachel's voice again. They chat about nonsensical things—their weekends, the assigned homework, the new clothes Rachel's bought, the new animals in Cassie's barn—and it is just like old times. Before the war. Before Elfangor.

But, as they chat, she can tell Rachel is holding something back. And she's grateful that she can still read her best friend, even after all the years and a war apart, grateful that they haven't changed so much that they are unrecognizable to each other.

And, despite the long years of peace she's lived through, she hasn't forgotten what it was like to fight a hidden war, so she waits until lunchtime to question Rachel.

They don't eat in the cafeteria that day, choosing to wander their school's campus instead. Besides, between the way the wind is blowing and the sounds of the passing cars, no one will hear their conversation. No one who isn't morph-capable at least.

"So what were you thinking about earlier?" she asks, glancing at Rachel from the corner of her eye. She's forgotten how gracefully Rachel walked before the war intervened, but she's glad she doesn't spot the barely-restrained explosion that was Rachel near the end.

The blonde stops and stares steadily at her, in a way that is both nostalgic and unnerving, as though she knew Cassie was not who she appeared to be. Cassie stares back unmoving, though she itches to fidget, and she's startled when Rachel draws her into a hug. It's not something any Rachel she'd known would do, not where anyone could see her, but, in that embrace, there's a familiar feeling that settles her nerves, as though something lost has clicked back into place. Her arms come up automatically to wrap around Rachel and she can't stop herself from breaking down because she's back and Rachel's back and this was Rachel's way of saying that it's _her_ and not some other innocent version of her. And she cries for all the times she wished Rachel had been there in her last life, but hadn't.

In the end, she cries for all the chances lost and for this second chance given to the both of them and for the brighter future that they would make sure came to pass. For all of them.

For the Animorphs.

* * *

><p>He jolts awake from what absolutely has to have been a nightmare because, in the dream, he's supposed to be dead and the dead don't suddenly come back to life, right? Besides, he looks around and recognizes his bedroom, glancing at the date and sighing in relief at what he sees. He knows when he is now and sits for several minutes, trying to calm down and forget the extremely-vivid details of his dream. Somehow, he's not surprised when the dream doesn't fade, but he ignores it and prepares for school, passing by his unconscious dad on his way out of their apartment.<p>

The ride to school is quick, and he thinks he sees someone familiar get on the bus, but it only turns out to be that new kid, Tobias or something. The Tobias guy stares curiously at him for a few seconds, as though trying to remember where they'd met before, but he turns away and Marco has the weirdest feeling that those eyes were supposed to be a fierce gold, instead of a dreamy brown. Still, there was a brief sense of companionship, of having gone through hell and surviving it, of having each other's back, that passed when their eyes were locked, and he briefly wonders whether that dream wasn't actually a dream, after all.

Regardless, he has math and science and flirting with girls to worry about, so he pushes those thoughts aside as the bus pulls up to the school and meets up with Jake, bemoaning the start of another school day before they part for class. By the time lunch rolls around, though, he realizes he's barely heard any of what his teachers said because that faint feeling of déjà vu he's had for the past two years has strengthened. He debates whether it's worth the risk of getting the school's "food", all the while searching for his Fearless Lead—

He pauses briefly, wondering where that nickname came from, and a series of snapshots from his dream pass though his mind. Scenes of bloody battles beside a tiger, a wolf, a grizzly, some weird centaur-scorpion thing, and this walking thing of blades. Flashes of lounging around a barn full of animals, with a familiar feeling of seriousness and camaraderie hovering in the air. That last vivid scene of his best friend wearing Xena's smile on a ship named after their fallen warrior and a flash of red feathers nearing his shoulder—

Marco stumbles, breathing heavy again, and he glances around to make sure no one saw his loss of control. The rest of the students continue chatting and eating, completely oblivious to anything else, while he scans to room again for Jake. He spots Cassie and Rachel at one of the lunchroom entrances, but Rachel immediately beelines away. A glance ahead of her path shows Tobias standing frozen in shock, staring at her blankly, before she latches on and drags him out another pair of doors. Something between a smile and a smirk grows on his face, as he turns to check on Cassie again and he jumps when he finds her standing nearby.

He wonders whether he's dreaming again because Cassie has that look in her eyes, the same one he remembers seeing in all of their eyes in the dream, but mostly in Jake's; the gaze that is both frightening and familiar at the same time because, no matter what he'd done in the latter part of the dream, he'd still had it even three dream-years after the war had been won. But under that is Cassie's own gaze, the one that occasionally feels as though she could see through him, and Marco squirms under it, at a loss as to what to say to this girl who is his best friend's crush (_and his friend, their humanity, the only one to outlive them all, who reads people as easily as he reads situations_).

As it turns out, he doesn't have to say anything at all because Cassie speaks and that faint glass barrier between what he thought was reality and what he thought was a dream fades away. He sighs and she looks worried for a second, but his reply puts her mind at ease, at least about what he remembers, though it's clear he almost can't believe that they are at the beginning again. With a sad, wry smile, she leaves him to his thoughts and he laughs bitterly to himself.

They had won the first time through a combination of sheer dumb luck, coincidence, and the favor of higher powers; how were they supposed to pull it off this time?

* * *

><p>He struggles viciously (or, at least, as viciously as he can), but no matter what he does, those two don't budge an inch.<p>

It's humiliating, he reflects while he catches his breath for another attempt at escaping, that this always, _always_ happens to him. Because he (thinks he) knows of things that would terrify these two idiots, done things that would leave them shaking like leaves, lived through things that had eventually broken him. He's confident, though, that they would have broken first, long before he had, and from a much simpler reason.

He jerks and twists, trying to throw off their grip, but it only tightens until he's sure they'll leave bruises when they finally let him go. There's another part of him that's slightly confused, the part that usually comes up when he's feeling the strongest déjà vu, and it almost seems to say he's fighting harder this time than the last time. He thinks there's a hint of pride in the other voice's thoughts (how did that even work?), but he loses the thought when the two bullies let him go.

Confused, he lifts his head from where they'd shoved it and looks around, grimacing slightly at the water dripping down his back, only to see the two act as though they had better things to do than bully a kid. It is then that he spots the other guy, probably the one who made them leave, and feels like someone sucker-punched him as a veritable flood of emotions overwhelms him, all coming from the direction of that other voice.

There was betrayal, of a trust forged in the hell of war; hatred, for sending one of their own and the one he cared most for to die; disappointment and shame at himself, for expecting more of the guy than was reasonable, and regret for running away, for taking out his grief on him when he could see the guilt and self-hatred etch themselves into the lines of his face. And yet…

There was confidence, in his judgment, though he would always hate that one decision; gratitude, for taking on the burden of being the leader, for trying to keep them all alive before that final exchange. And beneath all of that, a kinship so deep it spanned that endless sea of grief between the end of the war and the end of his last life, it prevented him from completely cutting all ties to all of them and, when he called, it would have made him join them eventually had he not called for Ax.

He blinks, takes a breath, and the emotions ebb, allowing him to straighten from where he'd bent over sometime during the bombardment. He meets Jake's gaze, amazed that he's used to these weak human eyes again, and thinks he sees a flash of something behind those clear brown eyes, untouched by war.

"Hey, you alright there?" He is broken out of his thoughts by the question and forgets about that something, coming back to himself and blinking some more.

"…yeah," he replies, still a little dazed. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Jake smiles and, like the rest of him, it's untouched by everything they went through. It's bittersweet because he's glad that Jake, of all people, can't remember the war, but now he's adrift again and he doesn't know if anyone else made it back with him. This pre-war Jake sticks out his hand and he stares at it for a second, before grabbing it, a smile growing on his face at the familiar gesture.

"I'm Jake."

"Tobias." Unknown to him, his eyes flash gold for a brief, brief second. "Nice to meet you."

Again.

* * *

><p>The second she enters the lunchroom, she scans the crowd, looking for those painfully young faces, and she can't help hoping that more of them had come back with Cassie because she's been so isolated from everyone and she's not sure she can stand it anymore, now that she knows there's a possibility that all of them could have come back.<p>

On the other side of the room, she spots her cousin, free from his burden of leadership, free from the guilt and second-guessing and praises that had never helped relieve any of the ghosts that had stalked him since the war started and that had crowded him during his last four years. And she knows it's selfish of her, but she can't help hoping that he came back today because she's missed his steadiness and his good judgment and his calming presence that had always balanced out her own rashness so well. She can tell, though, that it's still the child-Jake, the pre-war Jake, the one she knew before everything started getting harder and harder to stand and the war started piling its burdens on his shoulders and she heaves a frustrated sigh as her hopes fall.

Her gaze moves on and she catches sight of Marco's stumble. Her first reaction is to call out to him, to mock him as she would have done before, but she stops herself because this is the pre-war Marco and she wouldn't have known him well enough to banter with him like that. Besides, she'd never spent that much time with him before the night that changed everything, so she didn't know how he would react now. Yet, when she sees his eyes, she can immediately tell that he's coming back, too, because those war-shadows are creeping in. And she doesn't need Cassie's nudge to catch the rising awareness (and weight and darkness) in his expression, though the thought is shoved aside when she feels someone's eyes on her.

She spins around, meeting a pair of dreamy brown staring wide-eyed at her in shock, and immediately moves toward him. Grabbing his wrist, she drags him back out of the other entrance, knowing Cassie would be approaching (making sure, reassuring) Marco, while she took care of her (semi) boyfriend. The anger (frustration, grief, helplessness) rises up and she greets it, taking hold of the familiar burning from her last life that has simmered for the past three years while she went about reliving her preteen years.

Once they've left the building and gone some distance, far enough where she knows the other students wouldn't hear her if she shouts, she releases him and turns, glaring hard at the boy she had fallen in love with. He, in turn, can't hold her gaze, but he looks at her, as if she would disappear in front of his eyes should he glance away for even a second. And, though he remains silent and she wants to stay mad at him, the look on his face (like something precious has been given back to him and he knows, _knows_ it's too good to be true and he's just waiting for the other shoe to drop) dampens her anger enough for her to pull him in for a gentle kiss.

Because, although she's angry—furious, even—that he left the rest of them, that he put all the blame on Jake, that he tried to cut all ties to them, that he tried to lose himself, that he dwelt on what he lost every day for a good four years and ignored everything else that remained, she'd missed him and it had torn her apart to see him so miserable and alone (always alone) and struggling to live once she had gone. And they had time now, enough that she could put off her yelling for the moment, because they would both be here tomorrow and the day after and everyday for the next few months, before that turning point, that fateful day would arrive once more and they were thrown back into the chaos and horror that they'd survived once before.

But, until then, she was going to change things between them. While they still had time.

* * *

><p>He can tell there is something…different about all of them, though he can't say how he knows that is the case. It's something he knows and recognizes, but has forgotten; at least, that's how it feels. And it's gotten stronger over the past week, matching up with the weird behavior that he's noticed they've been showing.<p>

His best friend, Marco, watches him with a familiar calculating gaze, the one he's used to seeing directed towards a video game puzzle that he's trying to figure out, but there's this ruthlessness that he never remembers seeing before in those familiar black eyes. It's unnerving to have it directed at him, he finds, but Marco never says anything, so neither does he, even if he desperately wants to ask what gave him that look; he has a feeling he doesn't want to know, in the same way he doesn't want to know why his brother's changed so much. And Marco's got this air around him that reminds him of Grandpa G, which somehow greets him warmly, though he never remembers having felt anything like it before. It confuses him and he wants to understand, but he's not quite sure whether he wants to _know_. So, he shakes the thoughts out of his mind every time they meet up and stubbornly ignores the hazy vision of the gorilla hovering just over his best friend's shoulder.

His cousin, Rachel, reminds him of those panthers at the Gardens with the way she walks now, but he doubts she walked like that last week. Somehow she's gained this grace in her movements that's way beyond that of a gymnast, and he's not sure if he's the only one who's reminded of an experienced hunter when she walks by. She carries herself proudly—_not that she didn't before_, he thinks—and there's this confidence that he doesn't remember seeing until much later on. He's also relieved that he doesn't spot any of that dangerous recklessness that she eventually made her own when he sees her chatting routinely with Melissa Chapman. He wonders whether he's going crazy when he registers the last thought and when he can almost see a grizzly bear shadowing his cousin's footsteps.

Cassie, too, has changed in the last week. Whenever he passes her in the halls, she always seems much more world-weary than anyone he can think of, except his Grandpa G, and her eyes carry this sorrow (and nostalgia and longing and how could anyone feel that deeply and that much at this age?) that makes his heart clench tight with guilt for the briefest second, before it disappears and he drops his gaze, moving past her to reach his destination. He can still feel the weight of her expectant stare on his back, though, but everything he thinks to say to her never feels _right_, so he chooses to say nothing at all. Even when he spots the shadow of a wolf trailing at her heels.

That new kid, Tobias, won't meet his eyes anymore, if he ever had. He can't remember if this is normal for the guy, but he's definitely surprised to find that the new guy's dating Rachel and maybe that was the reason he wouldn't look at him anymore? But, no, he'd also seen something in the guy's eyes when he'd first helped him out that reminds him of the others' gazes. And, while he could have been seeing things (especially the way his vision seemed to be going), he could have sworn he saw Tobias' eyes turn gold for a split second when they'd first met in that bathroom. Of course, he's not disappointed (and completely unsurprised) when he catches a glimpse of a hawk with red tail feathers perched on Tobias' shoulder, but he almost feels as though he were looking at two Tobias'.

Somehow, he can't shake the feeling that they're all waiting for something and, though he avoids admitting it and tries desperately to avoid thinking about it, he can't help thinking that they're all waiting for him.

* * *

><p>The last thing he remembers is seeing the Yeerk fighter leap towards the Blade ship and their collision tearing the two ships apart. He recalls catching a glimpse of Jake (<em>Prince Jake<em>, his mind whispers, though it has been four Earth years since he has called him that) and Marco and Tobias being pulled through a tear in the fighter and he finds himself grateful that they had come, though he also wishes they all could have survived this encounter.

…but, no, that was not right. The last thing he remembers is seeing the whiteness of Z-space, as the Dome ship, _GalaxyTree_, begins its trip to Earth. He is on board with his brother, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, the hero of the people, but he is the only _aristh_ on board; every other Andalite is at least a warrior, seeing as they would most likely be seeing combat when they arrived. Somehow, he knows it will be an ambush, no matter what the others claim.

Confused and troubled, he heads to the Dome, hoping to take his mind off the disturbingly familiar memories that belong to him, and yet don't quite feel like his. He runs hard around the Dome, dodging and leaping around imaginary obstacles, swinging his tail blade at imaginary opponents, and trying to ignore the flashes of memory that spring up constantly throughout his actions. It is some time before he becomes aware of another presence in the Dome and he whips around, tail blade arched and absently wishing Tobias was there to keep an eye out for him.

He quickly lowers his tail blade, though, as his brother approaches and wonders who this Tobias is that he trusts so much. The image of the bird with one pair of wings and a red tail comes to mind and he somehow knows that this is Tobias, the _nothlit_ of their group of children-warriors. At least, he was during the last war. He quickly shakes the nonsensical thoughts out of his mind and turns his attention towards his brother.

Ever since he began having those odd dream-memories, he has this urge to remain near his brother. Or, at least, spend more time with him because, he doesn't know how, he doesn't know where, he doesn't know when, but his brother would not be there with him when the Animorph-Yeerk fight began. And he has a feeling that this trip is the beginning of everything that happens in those dream-imaginings (At least, that's what he calls them. His mind insists that they are memories and that they're heading straight into an ambush, but he pushes the warnings aside; they have no basis in fact anyway.).

((Are you alright, Aximili?)) his brother asks and he can tell that his brother is worried. He has no idea what to say, especially because he is a mere _aristh_ and his brother is a Prince and Elfangor has no obligation to listen to his younger brother. But he has before, so he tells him about the dreams and the feeling he has about the trip. And, somehow, it seems like his brother actually understands what he is talking about, though it quickly becomes clear that he does not know what exactly is happening. He eventually leaves him to his thoughts and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill wonders why he almost feels like he is heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woah, that took a bit longer than I expected, but I hope everything came out alright and everyone's decently in-character. Also, wrote this in several sittings, so if the flow's kinda funny, could someone tell me? Thanks.

Shane C: I hope you don't mind me replying here, but I figure your question's answer would interest some other readers. I think I've decided to go with doing a series re-do. It seems a lot more interesting and that's the direction my muse/mind's been going anyway; however, since I've never really done any sort of ripple-effect story before, I might mess up here and there. Otherwise, thanks for the encouragement.

Kaye: To answer your first question, I certainly hope I can portray that struggle in all of them eventually, along with the aftereffects of their fighting the war once before. As for your other question, I'm not completely sure yet, but we'll see, yeah?

Thanks go to Ember Nickel, iris129, and fangirlishness.101 for reviewing also. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

My Usual Notes: I don't have a beta. Just so you all know. I'm not really asking for one either, but I'd appreciate any constructive criticism given about the characters and writing. Also, if some words are missing or the formatting seems a little screwy, could you tell me? FF's document manager isn't the best system when uploading.

I think that's it. Thanks for reading and leave a review, if you want, on your way out.

Originally posted: June 20, 2012


End file.
